The Xeno Shinigami
by Xeno Chaos King
Summary: what would happen if you combined a predator a xenomorph and ashinigami? warnings fem Ichigo, harem, powerful oc, may be occentric, original arcs
1. it begins

hello everybody and welcome to my first story ever the xeno shinigami warnings for this story fem Ichigo, harem, powerful oc, may be occentric, original arcs,and that s all i can think of right now. so without further adue lets get this party started.

disclaimer i do not own bleach of alien vs predator

**bold= yajuta/pissed off woman **

_italics=xeno _

underline=technique 

_**bold and italics=powerful being/diety **_

In a small town called Gunnison located in Colorado chaos reigned. it had all started with a few disappearances followed by a skinned corpse of a police officer and now an assault on the town by unearthly creatures. all of this was started by two creatures staring at one another on the top of the city's hospital. the first creature was a 7'4" 450 pound juggernaut of metal and flesh with dreadlocks, reptilian skin and, clawed hands and feet. this creature is known as a Yajuta more commonly referred to as a predator. this particular predator's name is Wolf and he is a certified bad-ass he is a high ranked predator referred to as a veteran the only reason why he is not even higher ranked is that he loves to hunt as evidenced by his hunting record for example he took out over ten xenomorph (explained later) hives by himself. one of witch using only human weapons (this happened during world war 1), and another with only his wrist blades to begin.

Needless to say he is an extremely dangerous being the creature he is staring at right now however is just as if not more dangerous than he is. standing at 12ft tall weighing in at 1200 pounds looking like a perfect blend of mechanics and organics with only one true known purpose to kill. this creature has creamy white skin, dreadlocks mandibles a segmented bladed tail twice it's own length this creature is the young predalien king known as Chet. he commands hordes upon hordes of other alien creatures known as xenomorphs.

now back to Wolf and Chet. Wolf had just lost his whip to another xenomorph and because Wolf is exited by this hunt he says **"let us duel." **surprisingly he heard a reply that he understood _"I agree." _Wolf unperturbed by the xenos reply proceeded to take off his face mask revealing a face that looked like a mutated crab he was missing a tusk and had scratches on the side of his face. he then roared "**Bring it on!" **

However before either one could land even a single blow a commanding voice bellowed "_**HOLD!"**_ Chet and Wolf both stopped startled as the voice continued _**"you shall not fight come to the maternity ward on the third floor" **_deciding it would be better to listen to the voice they both obeyed. . .

30 minutes later...

Chet and Wolf entered the third floor maternity ward their fight forgot as they saw the being standing in the room. standing in the center of the room was a ten ft tall humanoid covered in a ragged black cloak, holding a 11 ft tall scythe wearing a skull shaped mask over his face. His eyes had pitch black sclera and blood red pupils**. "the black warrior**" whispered Wolf. While at the same time Chet whispered _"He who ends all_"

_**yes those are some of my titles but you can call me Shi Kingu, Shi for short" **_

**"My name is Wolf" **

"_and i am known as Chet_" replied the others. _**"now i have a question for both of you. What do you see behind me?" **_asked Shi the two aliens looked behind him and saw a woman in the final stages of pregnancy. But something is wrong her stomach is shaking like a tub of jell-o.

At the sight Chet replied "_a pregnant woman with one of my brethren in her" _Shi looked at them and said "_**that is correct but there is something you forgot, that woman is MY WIFE!" **_Chet turned bone white and said "_oh fuck me sideways!"_ suddenly the woman screamed then fell silent followed by the sound of a baby crying Shi glared at Chet with fire in his eyes and roared _**"MY WIFE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" **_as he swung his scythe through the walls with the blade aimed at Chets head.

Clang! Chet Wolf and Shi stared as right before the scythe's blade hit Chet a pair of beams of red energy blocked it followed by the sound of a roar as what looked like a human appeared wearing a black coat, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top. His hair is pitch black and worn long, with two bangs framing his face. His hair also sports three backward-facing spikes, one at the top of his head, and one on either side, just above his ears. He also has a set of wings and a tail.

Suddenly Shi says "_**Why have you interfered human?" **_The person responded_** "You don't recognize me? Well that is to be expected the last time you saw me i was a 20 story tall dragon." **_ Recognizing him Shi said_** "Bahamut?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**" My lord! Why have you stopped me from avenging my wife?" **_Bahamut replied _**" Three reasons first is that her time finally came even if the predalien hadn't killed her she would have died giving birth. Second is that your son is alive and third is that these two are needed."**_

_**"why?"**_ asked Shi "_**Because of the prophesy"**_

_**"Which one?" **_replied Shi "_**The xeno pred shin prophesy**_." said Bahamut

_**"Are you serious?" **_asked Shi.

_**"I am dead serious**_." Bahamut said **"Um excuse me but what are you all talking about?' **questioned Wolf _"I am curious to." _said Chet _**"The xeno pred shin prophesy was written 10000 years ago after an alliance of humans with special powers, predators and xenomorphs called the Saigo no toride managed to stop a war of epic proportions. They were fighting another alliance of beings known as the Kuro no yoake the Zerg the Arachnid and the Flood were the members. The alliance of humans predators and xenomorphs were the only thing preventing the end of all life. Known to only a few members of each group this was more that just a war among races but it was also a war among gods i was one of the five who stood by the side of the creator against us were all the others led by my sister Tiamat. The war lasted 999 years. The being that ended the war was a blend of human xeno and predator. Your son Shi, is his reincarnation. It was prophesied that he would be reborn as a pure human and would need to have his soul blended with a predalien and that he would have a predator as a teacher otherwise he would die." **_

**"I don't believe you" **said Wolf **"The Kuro no yoake are a fairy tale nothing more."**

_" I...i know of the Kuro no yoake memories that are not mine are telling me to trust you even the queen mother is telling me to trust you i volunteer to be fused with the boy not just because of their urging but also to in some form make up your wife's death." _ said Chet._** "Fine but only because i trust in my lord" **_said Shi. _**"Good then we will proceed Wolf Shi guard the door and do not look back unless you want to die" **_Bahamut declared "_**Sir **_" said Shi saluting as he and Wolf turned to guard the door while at the same time Chet walked over and stood by the child. However before Wolf and Shi left the room Chet said _"Before you go i will tell you my true name it is a sign of trust among my kind. My name is Ultimum Custos, Custos for short." _

_**"Now to begin**_" said Bahamut

_**"De vita vitae corporum sensum corporis sensus animi animo erunt duo in interdicto arte anima ligaveris!" **_roared Bahamut as a flash of all consuming darkness appeared around Custos and the child followed by a rush of silver light. "_**It is okay to turn around**_" said Bahamut wolf and Shi then walked back into the room and looked on in awe the boy had changed drastically. Where originally he had black hair and blue eyes he now had silver hair and eyes that looked like his fathers except with mint green irises and slited pupils. However the most noticeable change was that he had a bladed tail twice his length extending from his tail bone.

_**"Now it comes to whom will raise the boy." **_said Bahamut. _**"I am sorry my lord but i cannot bring myself to raise him with that thing being a part of him. However i do have some people who would probably be willing to raise him along side their soon to be born little girl." replied **_Shi with a slight edge to his voice. _**"Who are they and how trustworthy are they?" **_Bahamut asked _**"Their names are Isshin and Misaki Kurosaki and i trust them with my life." **_said Shi. **"What about me?" **asked Wolf feeling like he had been forgotten. _**"You will teach the boy to fight and to survive you will teach him as if he was your own son." **_replied Bahamut **"I will teach him everything i know" **Wolf replied in a confident tone of voice. _**"Now there is one thing left to do that is to name the boy". **_said Bahamut "_**I will name him Draco and his middle name will be Rex." **_declared Shi. _**"Good then it is settled. Now i must take my leave i would recommend you do the same." **_said Bahamut as he seemed to dissolve into the air. Taking his advice Shi grabbed Wolf and said "_**Don't let go." **_and then they disappeared with a crack. Less than 30 seconds later a bright flash appeared as a nuke atomized the town.

two hours later ...

All is still in Karakura town as two people are walking towards a shop. The first man was about 6'1" had black hair and a goatee. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket over a white t-shirt. His name is Isshin Kurosaki. The man he is walking with is wearing an awesome ( in his opinion) bucket hat with green lines, a green jacket and brown khakis. He has blond hair and is about 6'0". He is also holding a cane although he doesn't seem to need it. This man is Kisuke Urahara. The store they are approaching is his. They are both ex-shinigami.

"So how are you feeling about being a dad?' asked Urahara "I am so happy i cant even describe it." replied isshin. "_**Well your about to be happier**_." said a voice as both of them went on guard. "Who are you!" shouted Urahara_** "Did you forget me already? Ii mean come on i helped you escape the corrupt officials of seretti!"**_

"Shi?!" cried Isshin. "_**Sup bitches?"**_ said Shi as he and wolf appeared. "What are you doing here? Don't you have duties to attend to?" asked Urahara. "_**I do but i am here for personal reasons. More specifically my son Draco middle name Rex." **_replied Shi. "You have a son?" asked Isshin._** "Yes he was born about two hours ago. My wife didn't survive." **_said Shi with a depressed tone. "Who is that behind you?" asked Urahara looking at Wolf. _**"That is the guardian of my son his name is Wolf and he is a Yajuta." **_

"A Yajuta, i thought they were a myth?!" said a shocked Urahara. **"I assure you i am not a myth."** replied Wolf in their language shocking Urahara again. meanwhile Isshin had been thinking and suddenly asked "Where is your son. "

_**"He is right here" **_said Shi showing an embarrassed Wolf with a baby carrier on his back, causing Urahara and Isshin to laugh. "A hah are haha you seriously hahaha making a (snort) yajuta carry a heh baby? asked Urahara getting his laughter under control.

Suddenly Isshin became serious (is he bipolar or something?) and asked "Why have you brought your child here?"

_**"I have brought him here so you could raise him Isshin." **_

"Why?" asked Isshin. "_** He is ... special and i do not want him corrupted by the central 46." **_replied Shi. "How is he special besides being your son?" questioned Urahara._** "He has a tail and might have other unique attributes. "**_

" Can i ple"

_**"and no you will not experiment on him without his willing consent. He has to be at least 16 to give consent." **_said Shi cutting off Urahara. "I will take care of him on two conditions first i can tell Misaki everything and second i can raise him as if he were my own son." said Isshin _**"Agreed**_" said Shi.

"Yahoo i have a son!"(insert final fantasy victory music) yelled Isshin while striking a 'nice guy' pose blasting the others ear drums and waking up Draco causing him to cry and wolf to glare at isshin. _**"Oh by the way Wolf is going to help train him**_" said Shi off handedly. "mmkay" replied Isshin.

3 months later...

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** yelled Misaki gripping Isshins hand so tightly that some audible cracks were heard.** "WHY DID YOU CONVINCE ME TO HAVE A BABY?!" **

"But i didn't you convinced me." replied Isshin confused. Misaki was about to yell again when she heard a baby laughing. She looked over at Draco and gave him a pained smile. at first Misaki had been hessitant about adopting Draco but then Isshin explained everything and she had started to be less hessitant. But what sealed the deal was when Draco had smiled at her the first time. She swore that she could see rainbows and sparkles when he smiled that first time. Since then she had treated him as if she had given birth to him. Now however she was giving birth to her first child. Misaki suddenly screamed really loudly followed by a strange quiet until a baby started crying. The docter said "Congratulations its a girl." the baby had bright orange hair and shiny blue eyes. "What will you name her?"

"Ichigo" said both Misaki and Isshin at the same time. Their attention was focused on Ichigo until Draco woke up and started to cry Isshin in all of his infinite wisdom (i cant belive i just said that) said "lets introduce them." so saying this he brought Draco over to see Ichigo and when he did Ichigo and Draco held hands.

first chapter done and now for translations

shi kingu= death king

Saigo no toride = The last bastion

Kuro no yoake=black dawn

ultimum custos= the last gaurdian

"de vita vitae corporum sensum corporis sensus animi animo erunt duo in interdicto arte anima ligaveris = "In regard to the life of the mind, a sense of the life of the body, the mind of the bodies they two shall be in the interdict by the art of the soul thou shalt bind

draco rex= dragon king

info on species

xenomorphs more commonly known as aliens or xenos are a race of unique beings that copy traits from their host witch almost always die. they have a segmented bladed tail twice their own body length, sharp claws on their hands and feet, elongated cylindrical skulls with no visible eyes (they are hidden beneath their skulls), they can stand on all four or just two of their limbs, they are always twice as strong as their host, they have a head crest of some form, they can survive a ridiculous amount of situations ( extreme temperatures, poisonous habitats and freaking lava to name a few!), they also have a set of inner jaws the use to kill hostile beings and feed. these beings are also hard to see in thermal vision (their skin is as cool as their surroundings but they are not cold blooded.) but are easy to see in em spectrum. they can speak through telepathy, they also have four extra senses( on top of the five normal ones) the first is they can sense hostility, the second is through unique receptors in their skin they can sense movement, the third is they can sense bioelectical impulses, the fourth and final extra sense is if they focus they can sense a being's vitality levels, but their most well known attribute is their acid blood.

yajuta more commonly kn own as predators are an extreamly advanced race that's entire sociaty is focused around hunting and honor they have glowing green blood and are usually masters of weapons weapons they have been known to use are wrist blades spears plasma casters and others.

review and rate please and remember this is my first story ever flames will be used to cook hot dogs :)


	2. timeskip

Sorry for the delay on the chapter but I am easily distractee- oh look a bunny!

Disclaimer if I owned bleach or alien vs predator wouldn't this be cannon? Since I don't it isn't.

**Bold=yajuta/pissed off woman**

_Italics=xeno_

Underline techniques

**_Bold italics=deity/powerful being _**

Previously...

Draco had been born and fused with custos. Shi had left Draco with Isshin to be raised, Ichigo was born, Draco and Ichigo held hands when they first met.

Next chapter start

It has been a long 16 since that day and ichigo had changed into a beautiful young woman. Standing at 5ft 9inches tall with orange hair and blue eyes and curves in all the right places and a frown almost always on her face. She was followed by most of the single guys at school. Or she would be if she wasn't known as a trouble maker (because of her orange hair and the fact that she beats up anyone who makes a perverted remark about her).

At the moment she was walking home from school while thinking about Draco who had left about a week ago for his usual monthly training trip to was supposed to be back soon. She could understand why he went on those training trips so often because where she was regarded as a juvinaial delinquent Draco was seen as a freak. at school only Ichigos group of friends which include Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, keigo and Mizure (Chizerue would be considered a friend but isn't included because she was a serious pervert who gropes any woman who comes within 5 feet of her), and ichigo's home room teacher like and respect him even the other teachers believe that he is trouble.

As ichigo was reflecting on this she heard voices of three teenage boys. She decided to go investigate. What she found made her blood boil three boys were skate boarding around a vase of flowers that had been toppled over. Without warning she walked over and kicked one of them (now known as idiot #1) off of his skateboard the other two (idiots #2 and #3 respectively) stopped skate boarding and looked at ichigo with lust visible in their eyes.

"Who are you pretty lady?" asked idiot #2 with a very stupid look on his face and a nose bleed (he was staring at ichigos breasts.) ichigo taking offense at his expression punched him really hard. And then kicked idiot #3 (who had groped her ass while she punched idiot#2) in the balls.

Then with a dark expression on her face she said "do you know what this is?" while she lifted up the vase.

"An offering for the girl who died" asked idiot#1 who was ironically the smartest of the trio. "Yes it is and why is it knocked over?" asked ichigo

"Um we knocked it over skateboarding" replied idiot #2 who was still looking at ichigos breasts.

"Well don't you think you should apologize **BEFORE YOU JOIN HER!**" said ichigo in a demonic tone while cracking her knuckles.

"Were sorry were sorry" yelled the idiots before they ran away screaming about scary girls. Ichigo turned around and saw a little girl.

"Thank you" said the girl

"Your welcome they should know better than to disturb the dead." said ichigo looking at the girl. It was a little known fact that ichigo could see and talk to the dead. (For those of you who haven't guessed yet the little girl is dead ;)

Ichigo then said to the little girl "you should probably pass on now."

"Okay" said the little girl as she faded away. Ichigo seeing this turned and proceeded to walk home.30 minutes later...

"I'm home" yelled ichigo followed by a loud THUMP Isshin attempted to tackle her and got a fist in his face for his troubles. Isshin then proceeded to go stand in front of a giant picture of Misaki and said in a crying voice "my daughter doesn't love me anymore!"

He was then hit in the back of the head by a little girl. The little girl's name is Karin she is one of ichigos little sisters she has a twin named Yuzu. Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders she is 5ft 5inchis tall. Yuzu's appearance is a stark contrast to her sister's. Yuzu has short light brown hair, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wears a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color and appear much softer than Karin's. They were both 12 years old. As ichigo was passing by the kitchen to go to her room she heard a voice that she hadn't been expecting. The voice belonged to Draco. Turning ichigo ran into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Draco.

Draco had grown nicely, he was 6ft 9 inches he has his silver hair in a pony tail, he is wearing black cargo pants and a black sleeveless t shirt under a unzipped black hoodie with a skeletal dragon design on the back, on each shoulder he had a small mechanical attachment the attachment is about 9 1/2 inches long and has a cylindrical shape (for image look up predator plasma caster), on each wrist he has a rectangular attachment with a keyboard and a small screen on it but it looks big enough to have something else in it. His tail was still twice his own length and with a foot long blade at the end (after the twice his own length of course) had become truly fearsome.

"How you been Ichigo" asked Draco.

"Fine when you got back" ichigo responded

"Just a few minutes ago" replied Draco as he walked over and gave ichigo a hug

"Let me go!" yelled a blushing ichigo

"Okay strawberry" replied Draco as he let her go not noticing the blush

"Don't call me strawberry baka"

"Whatever" replied Draco then he said "you have another ghost following you.

Ichigo sighed as Karin and Yuzu walked into the room then she proceeded to say no matter how many I get to pass on there is always another"

Yusuf replies "at least you can see them"

"Regardless of whether or not I can see them if I don't believe they exist then they don't" replies Karin

Ichigo sighed then said "I have your schoolwork in my room Draco, come on" ten minutes later...

Ichigo was sitting on her bed while Draco was sitting at the desk it was dark outside. They were talking to each other when all of the sudden Draco became very quiet and looked outside ichigo turned to see what he was looking at and saw a black butterfly come into the room followed by a short and petite woman with pale skin and violet colored eyes, she has black hair cropped into a bob with a few strands of hair hanging between her eyes, she is wearing a black kimono with a white under shirt she has a sword tucked into her sash and is wearing sandals.

"It is near" spoke the mysterious girl before ichigo kicked her in the butt

"That wasn't very nice" said Draco as ichigo glared at the girl

"You both can see me and even touch me!" exclaimed the girl

"Is that such a big deal" asked Draco

"Yes it is for I am a shinigami" the girl said

"Shinigami?" asked Draco as ichigo continued to glare at the shinigami

"Yes a shinigamis job is to send people to the afterlife" the girl elaborated then ichigo spoke up.

"So you come in here thinking we can't see you and then claim to be a death god?"

Yes replied the girl.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled ichigo as she flipped a nearby table

"Bakudo no#1 sai" the girl said locking up ichigos arms behind her.

As ichigo started swearing profusely Draco ignoring what had just happened asked "are there any other things shinigami do?"

"Yes we protect people from hollows"

"What are hollows?" asked Draco

The shinigami pulled out a notebook and crayons and started drawing

"Hollows are a soul that has not passed on that have extremely strong feelings. The feelings are almost always negative. Hollows have a hole on their bodies showing that they are hollow. They also have a mask on their faces. Hollows eat souls usually for one of two reasons the first reason is so they can fill up the hole which is impossible the second reason is so they can become stronger. any questions?" as the shinigami was explaining hollows she was using pictures to help her explain the only problem was her drawing all had a bunny motif.

"I have a question" said ichigo "why do your drawings suck?"

The shinigami then drew a moustache on ichigos face and said my drawings are awesome.

However before the girls could start fighting again Draco asked why are you here?

Two reasons said the shinigami first is to konso the soul around here witch before you ask means send it to the afterlife. The shinigami then proceeded to place the pommel of her sword against the spirit that was following ichigos head sending it to heaven.

Draco then asked "and the second reason?"

The second reason is to kill a hollow that has been sighted in the area, unfortunately I lost track of it before she could continue ichigo and Draco heard a set of roars. The girl oblivious to this continued "I wonder where it went"

Suddenly the roars came again and this time the shinigami heard them too "crap they must be after your family"

"What do you mean asked Draco in a frigid tone?

"Hollows hunt beings with high reiatsu (spirit pressure) witch you have both have been giving off"

Suddenly they heard Yuzu scream and Draco exclaimed "I need to make sure their safe "as he ran off ichigo meanwhile tried to move only to be unable to until she saw Draco come back into the room carrying Karin who said "don't go out there there is a monster."

ichigo then exerted a lot of reiatsu she then managed to break free grabbing a baseball bat she turned to ask Draco if he was coming only to have the question die in her throat the reason being that Draco turned around from setting Karin on the bed and his entire demeanor had changed his eyes were like portals into a maelstrom of darkness

Draco then said "lets go" as both ichigo and the shinigami followed him outside ... 2 minutes later

Draco and ichigo saw two beings around 15 feet tall standing there the first had what looked like fins on his arms and a mask resembling a fish with teeth. The second had scaly skin a tail and its mask resembled a lizard. Draco said "ill take the lizard" and charged when he reached the lizard he grabbed it and proceeded to punch it repeatedly the lizard however struck back by hitting him with its tail Draco then stabbed the hollow in the head with his tail the hollow then dissipated Draco then said "that was anticlimactic"

Meanwhile with ichigo

Ichigo had almost been eaten by the hollow but the shinigami jumped in the way taking grievous wounds the shinigami then said there is a way to save your family

"What is it asked ichigo you have to put my blade through you heat and I will transfer my powers to you human"

It's not like I have a choice thought ichigo as she said my name isn't human its ichigo

"and my name is rukia" ichigo then impaled herself in the heart with ichigos sword followed by a huge burst of smoke that then faded away revealing ichigo dressed in what rukia was wearing except with red beads going down her shoulder she then cut the hollow in half and said "don't mess with my family."

None of the people there knew how much of an impact those events would have on all existence.

Translations

Baka= idiot

Bakudo=way of binding

sai

AN

Sorry for taking so long poll on profile


End file.
